This application claims priority to U.S. application Ser. No. 12/315,057, filed on Nov. 25, 2008, and U.S. application Ser. No. 13/652,647, filed on Oct. 16, 2012.
Wireless networks, such as wireless personal area networks (WPANs), wireless local area networks (WLANs), and/or piconets may employ transmissions called beacons. Beacons, which are typically transmitted by central controller nodes, allow client devices to discover, synchronize and associate with a corresponding network.
To reach all client devices, beacons are primarily transmitted in an omni-directional mode. However, some communications systems employ directional wireless transmission techniques. For such systems, multiple directional beacon transmissions in different directions can be made. Through such multiple transmissions, omni-directional (or quasi omni-directional) coverage can be achieved through a sequence of directional transmissions.
In dense environments having several nearby simultaneous operating wireless networks, the sequence in which such multiple directional beacon transmissions are performed may have a significant impact on the network's robustness. For example, certain sequences may result in beacons colliding with transmissions of a nearby network. Thus, the directional transmission sequences employed by a network may affect the ability of devices to discover, synchronize and associate with the network.